The invention relates to a self-closing closure which can be integrated into a discharge opening of a container, a cap or the like.
A known closure (DE-A-42 14 153) of the type in question comprises a stiff upper section which is connected via a membrane-like deformable connecting wall to a stiff inner section that can be screwed onto a container neck on the one hand and from which there protrudes a stationary sealing tappet on the other hand. The sealing tappet can engage in a through opening in the upper section so as to seal it when there is no external force acting thereon. By contrast, a lifting force applied to the upper section causes the sealing tappet to be released from its sealing engagement with the through opening. The known closure has a comparatively complicated structure and is difficult to manufacture. It is especially disadvantageous in that it is not suitable for being adapted to a predetermined configuration, e.g. the roundness of a container wall, without substantially affecting the appearance thereof. An self-closing closure having a similar structure is also known from DE-A-23 40 319. The appearance of this closure is substantially spoilt additionally by an externally bare connecting wall.
An object of the invention is to provide a self-closing closure of the type mentioned hereinabove having a simplified, easy to manufacture and user friendly construction which will enable it to be integrated in and adapted to the configuration of a component whose discharge opening is to be closed.
In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved by a self-closing closure that can be integrated into a discharge opening of a container, cap part or the like, and which includes an upper wall section containing a through opening and a sealing tappet that protrudes from an inner section of the closure and engages with the through opening from beneath the upper wall section, said sealing tappet against a bias force can be moved out of sealing engagement with the through opening by means of a force exerted on the upper wall section, whereby, in accordance with the invention, the configuration of the upper wall section, at least on the upper side thereof, can be adapted to the shape of the outer surface of the container such as to be flush therewith and is formed elastically deformable at at least an actuating portion thereof whereby said actuating portion can be concavely deformed in an elastical manner by means of an external manual force exerted thereon, and in that means are provided for converting the concave deformation of the actuating portion into a relative movement between the sealing tappet and the through opening. The closure has an upper wall section which may be completely or partially deformable so that a force exerted thereon by a finger or thumb of a user will cause a concave indentation therein. By contrast, when such a force is not being exerted, the upper wall section has a substantially smooth outer surface which appears to be a continuation of the adjacent surface of a container wall or of another component the closure is mounted to. Thus the closure scarcely detracts from the outer configuration of the component. The movement produced by the indentation in the upper section as a result of said force is utilised, with the aid of simple means, for producing a relative movement between a through opening in the upper wall section and a sealing tappet co-operating therewith whereby said sealing tappet can be moved out of engagement with the through opening. A particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, because it is expedient to manufacture, envisages that the sealing tappet be held on the inner section of the closure in pivotal manner and that the indentation in the upper wall section be conveyed to the sealing tappet by means of a simple transfer member. In this embodiment, the inner section of the closure together with the sealing tappet could be an integral element of the component so that only the upper wall section would need to be added. However, the upper wall section and the inner section of the closure could also be separate parts which are inserted subsequently into a discharge opening in the relevant component. In any case, an aesthetic, attractive, smooth outer surface will be obtained in the vicinity of the discharge opening, whereby said surface is matched to the configuration of the component to a maximum possible extent and can e.g. be printed with advertisements in the same manner as the adjacent wall portion of the component without detracting from the appearance thereof.